DEMENCIA
by Liss83
Summary: La navidad es la epoca mas feliz del año para Danny, mientras que a Steve solo le trae el peor recuerdo de su vida. * * * Precuela de Indirectas Directas * * *
1. Maldito troglodita Neanderthal

Ojala les guste este.

La navidad siempre había sido la época favorita del año comandante de cinco cero, Steve McGarrett, hasta que empezó a provocarle eso sentimientos encontrados.

Aquel día fingía trabajar, mientras desde su oficina veía como el resto del equipo armaba a última hora el árbol de navidad ese veinticuatro de diciembre. ¿Cuál era la razón del por qué no lo habían hecho antes? Precisamente esos sentimientos encontrados que le producían a él esas fechas. Vio como disimuladamente Catherine señalaba en su dirección y le preguntaba algo a Danny, este solo respiro hondo moviendo negativamente la cabeza

\- Deja el pasado atrás – dijo Danny sin levantar la vista de la caja de adornos que estaba examinando cuando él salió de su oficina

\- Casi te pierdo – dijo Steve acercándose lentamente

\- Estoy aquí, vivo – dijo Danny – casado contigo, con tres hijos hermosos. Aquello no paso a mayores

\- ¿Pero y si hubiera pasado? – dijo Steve pasándole un adorno

\- Ni siquiera me hubieses conocido – dijo Danny encogiendo los hombros

\- ¡No vuelvas a decir eso! – exigió Steve abrazándolo protectoramente – mi vida no tendría sentido sin ti

\- Han pasado quince años – dijo Danny

\- Y no sabes cómo lo lamento – dijo Steve

\- Lo que sí sé – dijo Danny zafándose – es que a veces me pregunto si te casaste conmigo por amor o por culpa

\- ¿Cómo puedes pensar así? – dijo Steve sorprendido

\- No me lo preguntes a mí – dijo Danny molesto –, sino a tu maldita actitud – y se fue de la central. Steve lo miro en silencio y regreso cabizbajo a su oficina

\- Ya sé que cuando eso dos pelean – dijo Catherine – no hay que meterse, pero ¿Qué paso?

\- Es una vieja historia – dijo Chin

\- Steve y Danny se conocieron en nuestra época de colegio – dijo Kono

\- Si eso ya lo sé – dijo Catherine –, hace tiempo dijiste algo como amor a primeros balazos

\- Ya me imagino a Steve – dijo Lori sonriendo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Catherine – lanzando una bomba y diciendo: Hola. Me llamo Steve McGarrett, soy alfa y tú serás mi omega, y ¡bang! dispara – y Catherine rio

\- No fue exactamente así – dijo Chin –, pero bastante parecido, y para nada divertido. Danny estuvo a punto de morir

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Catherine preocupada

\- Bueno… – dijo Kono mirando a su primo

***FLASHBACK***

Era un día soleado. La familia Williams se había mudado hacia una semana a Honolulu, la capital de Hawaii, por lo que ese sería el primer día de sus cuatro hijos, Matt, Bridget, Stella y Danny, en la high school George Washington. Todos estaba saliendo lo más normal que se podía para Danny. Lo habían presentado en su salón y fue bien recibido, aunque hubo dos chicos al fondo que no habían prestado atención ¿Por qué sus padres los habían obligado a ir ese día pudiendo hacerlo directamente después de Navidad? ¡Por Dios, era el último día de clase antes de las fiestas! Pero su madre había dicho que sería bueno que conocieran a sus compañeros y pedirles ayuda para ponerse al día en los cuádrenos en los días que tenían libre

\- ¿Y qué te parece Hawaii hasta ahora, Danny? – pregunto la maestra

\- Hace mucho calor y sólo falta unos días para navidad – dijo Danny sin pensar y el salón estallo en carcajadas –. Lo siento – dijo el omega sonrojado

Danny apretó los puños más molesto. Por prestar atención a ese par de idiotas había hecho un papelón. Decidió no darle más importancia a quienes a su parecer no lo merecían y se concentró en el resto de la clase. Cuando esta terminó, estaba saliendo mientras conversaba con una chica castaña cuando alguien los empujo al pasar a su lado

\- ¡Eres un idiota McGarrett! – dijo la chica

\- Disculpa Tracy – dijo Steve corriendo

\- Steve – dijo el isleño que también corría –, apura. El entrenamiento ya empezó

\- Es un animal – dijo Danny molesto

\- No le hagas caso – dijo la chica sonriendo –. Es un buen chico. Es el alfa más deseado de la escuela – dijo suspirando – pero no es consciente de que es una especie de príncipe azul en este lugar

\- Un Neandertal – dijo Danny – es lo que es. ¿Dónde vive? ¿En una caverna?

\- No. Vive en Kaka'ako – dijo la chica sonriendo –. Su padre es policía

\- ¿Su padre es policía? – dijo sorprendido – ¿cómo es que no lo encierra en un bunker y no arroja la llave por un acantilado?

\- Hay una reunión del club de... – dijo ella sonriendo mientras se alejaban conversando en sentido contrario

El resto del día fue tranquilo para Danny. Después del almuerzo, Tracy le presento a Kono Kalakaua, una chica tranquila pero divertida. Le conto que era surfista y Danny le contesto que él y la playa no eran compatibles, por lo que la chica lanzo una carcajada sincera.

\- Lo que te hace falta a ti es relajarte y divertirte un poco – dijo Kono sonriendo –. Apuesto que si pudieras usarías corbata

\- Cuando sea detective de la policía de Nueva Jersey lo hare – dijo Danny –, te da respeto

\- Más respeto te da una nueve milímetro de concurso – dijo Steve detrás de ellos –, tanto así que si te da la gana vas desnudo e igual nadie se mete contigo

\- ¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación meterse en conversaciones ajenas? – pregunto Danny molesto –. Claro. Me olvidaba que los Neandertales no conocían los modales

\- Uy – dijo Chin sonriendo –, al fin alguien que no te quiere – y Kono lanzo una carcajada

\- Solo porque no me conoce – dijo Steve sonriendo mientras sus amigos lanzaban otra carcajada viendo al rubio apretar los puños de rabia

\- Steve McGarrett – dijo el moreno extendiendo la mano –, y tú eres...

\- Yo ya me presente – dijo Danny mirándolo de pies a cabeza –, pero si en tu caverna no te enseñaron modales, no es mi problema

\- Noto una ligera, casi imperceptible, antipatía hacia mi persona – dijo Steve

\- Que divertido - dijo Danny irónicamente –, no sabía que Hawaii hubieran jirafa de la prehistoria aun vivas y con complejos de payasos

\- Mira amigo – dijo Steve –, no te he hecho nada, es mas no te conozco, para que vengas a insultarme de la nada

\- Dijo de la nada – repitió Danny lanzando una carcajada y mirando a Kono que sonrió divertida – ¡es un animal completo! Me voy antes de tener problemas con el departamento de protección animal por romperle la cara a uno que seguramente es el último ejemplar de algún animal en vía de extinción

\- Lo noqueo – dijo Chin cuando Steve no logró contestar –, el rubio me cae bien

\- Ya basta – dijo Steve molesto –. No sé quién eres…

\- Tampoco me interesa que lo sepas – dijo Danny – mientras menos contacto tengamos, más feliz seré. Nos vemos luego Kono – dijo y se fue sin dedicarle siquiera una mirada

\- Ah no – dijo Steve para sí mismo pero sus amigos igual lo escucharon – esto no se queda así

\- Steve, no… – estaba diciendo Chin cuando este avanzo hacia el rubio dispuesto a obligarlo a disculparse – te olvides que el entrenador dijo que no quería problemas – susurro

\- Hey, pitufo – dijo Steve en voz alta por lo que todos volcaron a ver qué pasaba excepto Danny que opto por ignorarlo y camino directo al comedor – o debo decir pitufina, porque eres un omega ¿no? – fue ahí donde todo se detuvo y Danny de se giró lentamente para encararlo

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste? – dijo Danny y por alguna razón Steve supo que había cometido un error letal

\- Mira – dijo Steve –, sé que empezamos mal, pero…

Un puño estrechándose contra su cara no lo dejo seguir hablando, al grado de que por la sorpresa perdió el equilibrio y cayo de espala. El silencio en el comedor se acentuó más, mientras al levantar la vista lo primero que Steve vio fue al nuevo alumno completamente rojo de rabia

\- Eres… – dijo el rubio con la respiración agitada – ¡un troglodita!

\- ¿Tú me pegas y yo soy el troglodita? – dijo Steve sorprendido

\- No sabes tratar a un omega – reprocho Danny

\- A un omega si – dijo Steve –, pero a ti no

\- ¿Y que se supone que soy yo? – dijo el rubio más furioso aun

\- ¿Un extraterrestre? – dijo Steve sonriendo mientras se ponía de pie

\- Ahhhch… – grito el rubio antes de irse corriendo, pero antes de salir del lugar cinco hombres encapuchados entran en el lugar de imprevisto por lo que Danny cae de espalda al detenerse de improviso

\- ¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Que no se mueva nadie! – grito el supuesto líder del grupo de cinco hombres armados que acababan de entrar al lugar – ¿pero que tenemos aquí? – dijo mirando a Danny que se puso nervioso – vuelve con tus compañeros si no quieres problemas – Danny se levantó y corrió hacia instintivamente donde estaba Steve quien lo abrazo protectoramente – todos hacia esa esquina. De prisa

Diez minutos después toda la escuela estaba en el comedor, acostado bocabajo. Los secuestradores caminaban entre ellos empuñando sus armas. Las sirenas se escuchaban afuera y por un alto parlante el jefe de la policía, John McGarrett, pedía que liberasen a los rehenes, cosas que ponía más nervioso aun a los secuestradores

\- Tengo que salir de aquí y hablar con mi papá – susurro Steve

\- ¿Y cómo lo vas hacer? – susurro Danny intrigado – ¡Están armados hasta los dientes!

\- El hombre de afuera es mi padre – susurro Steve –. Me enseño que hacer en estos casos. Quédate aquí y no te levantes

Steve se alejó arrastrándose disimuladamente hasta una puerta lateral y se escurrió entre estas sin que nadie lo viera. Corrió por un pasillo solitario. Llego al final e intento abrirla pero estaba trancada por dentro. Le dio varias patadas pero no logro que esta se abriera. Miro hacia todos lados exhaló para correr hacia el final del pasillo. El tiempo estaba en su contra debía hablar con su padre o aquello sería una matanza.


	2. UNA VERDADERA CELEBRACIÓN

Danny respiro hondo y miro hacia todos lados ni bien salió del lugar. Corrió por el pasillo. Vio una puerta lateral que también entre abierta. La jalo suavemente temeroso de que rechinara, bajo por una escalera, pero cuando iba por el tercer peldaño se detuvo instintivamente agazapándose. Escucho pasos que corrían por el pasillo en que venía. "Idiota" se dijo mentalmente por haber olvidado cerrar la puerta. Como el lugar era semi-oscuro y salto hacia un lado para agazaparse en este esperando a ver qué pasaba pero cayó encima de alguien por lo que instintivamente empezó a golpear. ¡Maldita la hora en que siguió a ese troglodita! Pero no tenía opción, había entrado en celo y si se quedaba lo más seguro era que lo violaran. Ese era su tercer celo y aun no conocía muy bien las pistas que su cuerpo le daba antes que este llegara. ¿Dónde estaría el energúmeno de McGarrett? No sabía que era peor, si haber salido del comedor donde seguramente sus maestros ya no lo podrían cuidar o arriesgarse a que alguien lo encontrase en los pasillos y… Estaba asustado. Necesitaba salir de ese lugar y abrazar a su madre para llorar. Maldita naturaleza que lo hizo omega mientras que todos sus hermanos eran alfas

\- ¡Detente! ¡Detente! – ordeno Steve en voz baja – ¡Danny, detente!

\- ¿Tú? – dijo Danny retrocedió asustado

\- Tranquilo – dijo Steve con voz suave, pero el rubio de igual manera intento salir –. Todo está bien. Tranquilo

\- Tengo que salir de aquí – dijo Danny desesperado intentando salir

\- No – dijo Steve con voz firme y deteniéndolo, por lo que el instinto del omega lo obligo a obedecer – ¿Estas entrando en celo? – y este solo pudo asentir –. Bien, voy a sacarte de aquí. Tranquilo. ¿si? – a Danny le quedaban solo minutos de conciencia, así que debía actuar rápido –. Danny, escúchame quiero te acuestes en el piso – el rubio empezó a temblar en ese momento mientras obedecía – ahora necesito que te quedes aquí y no te muevas – Steve se quitó la camisa y la coloco sobre el otro chico que se aferró a ella para olerla

Steve hizo acopio de todo el autocontrol que su padre le había enseñado desde que era un niño y fue hacia el fondo de la habitación. John McGarrett, como policía, había aprendido en la academia como estar frente a un omega en lo más alto de su celo y ser prácticamente inmune. Steve todavía no había llegado al nivel de autocontrol de su padre, pero si quería sacar de ese peligro al rubio tendría que alcanzar ese nivel en cuestión de minutos.

Tomo una silla y una vara que vio cerca de donde estaba el rubio y regreso a la puerta para trancarla por dentro. Volvió hacia donde estaba Danny y constato que estuviera bien. Inspecciono el lugar con la poca luz que tenía y vio un tragaluz cerca del techo, por lo que salto hasta alcanzar una barra que atravesaba la pared que utilizo para impulsarse para llegar hasta la ventana, la cual rompió de una patada y con otro impulso se deslizo hacia afuera. La acción fue dolorosa, ya que quedaron varios vidrios en esta. Los pateo y se deslizo fuera lastimándose en el proceso. En cuanto estuvo en el patio corrió hacia atrás del colegio teniendo cuidado de no ser visto. Trepo la reja y salto fuera. Apoyo la espalda en la pared y cerró los ojos intentando regularizar su respiración. ¡Vaya, eso estuvo cerca se dijo!

\- ¡Alto ahí! – dijo la voz del oficial que le apuntaba

\- Soy Steve McGarrett – dijo levantando la manos –, hijo de John McGarrett

\- ¡Steve! – dijo John llegando sorpresivamente y abrazándolo – ¿Estas bien?

\- Si – dijo Steve sonriendo y cerrando los ojos –. Escúchame, no hay tiempo que perder. Son cinco hombres. Tienen armas automáticas. Reunieron a todos en el comedor. Hasta cuando salí, hace unos diez minutos, no habían heridos

\- Bien hecho, hijo – dijo John – ahora ve a la ambulanc…

\- Hay otro problema – interrumpió Steve –. Hoy entraron unos chicos nuevos. Uno de ellos, el que está en mi clase de ciencia, es omega y acaba de entrar en celo.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo John sorprendido –. Eso hará más di…

\- Me siguió cuando salí del comedor – dijo Steve – y lo deje escondido en el sótano, pero debo sacarlo antes que los demás lo sientan

\- ¿Tiene sus supresores a mano? – dijo John y Steve negó –. Bien, Keoni – dijo y un hombre de uno veintiocho años se acercó – entrégale supresores a Steve y luego acompáñalo a rescatar al joven. Y Steve, cuídate – el chico asintió antes de irse con el otro hombre

Al volver sobre sus pasos estuvieron a punto de ser descubiertos. Steve le dijo a Keoni que él bajaría primero y le haría una señal cuando todo esté listo. Con ayuda de cuerdas sujetadas por Keomi y con los supresores en el bolsillo, Steve bajo nuevamente hasta el sótano.

El lugar estaba impregnado completamente del olor del omega y le fue imposible no cerrar los ojos y disfrutar la sensación que le provocaba en todo su cuerpo. Segundos después escucho la suave voz del rubio que lo llamaba suplicante. Se acercó a donde lo esperaba y se paralizo ante la escena que lo esperaba.

Danny se había arrancado la camisa y sus pantalones estaban completamente mojados mientras entre sus piernas se veía una silueta que él se acariciaba mientras lloriqueaba. Steve se concentró en el dolor de las heridas que se acaba de hacer al salir por el tragaluz para no dejar que ese olor dulzón se apoderara de todos sus sentidos y se arrodillo junto al omega. Le coloco la pastilla en la punta de la lengua y lo obligo a tragarla. Le arreglo la ropa lo mejor que pudo y lo ayudo a pararse, lo llevo hasta donde estaba el tragaluz, le ato la soga alrededor de la cintura e hizo la seña. Lentamente empezaron a subir al rubio, pero poco antes de llegar al tragaluz la puerta se abrió de golpe y una lluvia de bala cayó sobre el lugar, afortunadamente lograron sacar a Danny antes que le llegara alguna bala o le afectara la bomba de humo que estallo segundos después, razón por la que Steve tuvo que esconderse donde el otro chico había estado antes.

La policía entro minutos después a la escuela por diferentes lugares y rescato a todos los rehenes reduciendo a todos los secuestradores, quienes acababan de robar un banco e intentaban usar a los estudiantes como moneda de cambio para salir de la isla.

En cuanto Steve estuvo afuera de la escuela y abrazo oficialmente a su padre, busco con la vista la ambulancia donde posiblemente estaba su compañero, sin embargo una oficial le comunico que había sido trasladado a un hospital cercano

John ordeno que a su hijo también le revisaran sus heridas mientras él se encargaba de constatar que todo estuviese bien con los rehenes, por lo cual el castaño no pudo ver a Danny hasta cinco días después, ya que debido a los nervios del rubio los supresores no funcionaban correctamente

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – dijo Steve asomándose por la puerta del cuarto de hospital

\- Hola – dijo Danny y Steve entro tímidamente

\- Feliz navidad – dijo el castaño

\- Gracias – contesto Danny nervioso

\- ¿Cómo sigues? – dijo Steve

\- Odio tomar esas cosas – dijo nervioso y Steve sonrió –. Yo… – susurro extendiendo la mano hacia él – Dann…

\- Danniel Williams – dijo Steve sonriendo –, te acabas de mudar a la isla con tu familia de Nueva Jersey porque tu hermano mayor entrara a jugar para la universidad, quieres ser detective de la policía, odias la playa, la calor de Hawaii y hablar sin que te escuchen, cuando te enfureces gritas y muevas las manos para recalcar tu opinión, aunque es una manía que tu madre intenta quitarte pero es imposible, según dijiste es parte de ti. Tu piel es sensible al sol y aunque eres omega tu padre te enseño a no bajar la cabeza ante nadie – Danny lo miraba sorprendido – te llevas bien con todos tus hermanos, pero detestas que te sobreprotejan por ser el único omega de tu familia

\- ¿De… donde…? ¿Cómo supiste eso? – pregunto Danny sorprendido

\- Algunas cosas las dijiste en tu presentación – susurro Steve –, que por cierto, si escuche atentamente a pesar de lo que crees, otras las aprendí viniendo a verte a diario, aunque no te pudiese ver personalmente. Por cierto soy Steve McGarrett – dijo extendiendo su mano

\- El Neandertal – dijo Danny sonriendo y Steve también sonrió –. Gracias por… ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

\- ¿Cómo hice qué? – pregunto Steve realmente intrigado

\- ¿Cómo lograste mantener tu cabeza despejada en el sótano? – dijo Danny

\- Mi papá es policía – dijo Steve nervioso –. A ellos los entrenan para resistir eso. Él me enseño. Dice que un Alfa de verdad debe ser capaz de respetar a un Omega durante su celo si es que el Omega no le dijo antes que quería compartirlo con él

\- Eso… – susurró Danny sorprendido – debe doler mucho

\- Digamos que aún me falta algo de entrenamiento – dijo Steve y ambos rieron – pero acabo de encontrar un buen insensivo para seguir practicando con más ahínco.

\- Ah si – dijo Danny nervioso – ¿Cómo cuál?

\- Conocerte – dijo Steve – e intentar borrar la pésima primera impresión que te di

Danny siempre había sido tan dueño de sí mismo que nunca se había sentido amedrentado ante la presencia de un alfa, pero en ese momento frente a ese chico que irradiaba todo lo que un alfa debía tener, le fue imposible no sonrojarse y sentirse como el colegial que en realidad era

Tal vez y Hawaii no era tan malo como lo había imaginado hasta hace un par de días

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

Catherine y Lori no salían de su asombro ante lo que les habían contado los primos. Ahora Lori entendía al comandante y su aversión a esas fechas. Sentir que podrías perder a la persona más importante de tu vida, aunque solo lleven conociéndose un par de horas, no debía ser algo fácil de olvidar.

\- Alguien tiene que decirle la verdad – dijo Catherine poniéndose de pie e interrumpiendo el silencio que se había instalado en la sala

\- ¿De qué verdad hablas? – dijo Kono asustada por la reacción de su compañera

\- De lo bestia que es el animal que tenemos por jefe – dijo la mujer y todos saltaron de sus lugares

\- Catherine, no… – gritaron todos al unísono intentando detenerla, pero ya era demasiado tardé

\- ¡Eres el ser más estúpido que he podido conocer, Steve McGarrett! – entro vociferando la teniente en la oficina de este sin antes llamar, mientras sus compañeros se detenían en seco al ver la mirada asesina que el comandante le dedicaba a la mujer

\- ¿Disculpa? – dijo Steve mirándolo fijamente

\- No celebras la Navidad – dijo Catherine sin prestarle atención a sus compañeros – porque según tú te trae los recuerdos más amargos y revives tus peores miedos, pero eres tan imbécil que no alcanzas a ver cuánto lastima tu actitud a Danny

\- En primer lugar – dijo Steve poniéndose de pie –, te recuerdo…

\- Te callas y escuchas – interrumpió ella –. ¿Sabes que paso el dieciocho de Agosto de este año?

\- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Steve sorprendido

\- Recibí un balazo en el hombro, me caí de una escalera de emergencias y fui a dar un basurero

\- Lamento tu día – dijo el comandante – pudiste haber muerto, pero…

\- Aunque estuve tres días internada– dijo ella –, yo no lo lamento ¿Y sabes por qué? Ese día conocí a Lori. Y solo ese hecho me hace olvidar todo lo demás

\- No hables sobre lo… – exigió Steve

\- ¿Y sabes que voy a hacer el próximo dieciocho de Agosto? – dijo Catherine

\- Ni idea – dijo Steve

\- Celebrar que estoy viva y que una mujer como ella me quiere – dijo Catherine y Steve entrecerró los ojos intrigado – ¿no lo entiendes verdad? – y Steve negó con la cabeza preocupado por la salud mental de su subalterna –. Y es que me dan unas ganas de partirte la cara sin importar las consecuencias. Danny no celebra la navidad, celebra haberte conocido. En estas fechas reafirma la promesa que cumple religiosamente todos los días. Poner su vida en tus manos sin miedo a nada, porque sabe que sin importar que venga, tú no lo dejaras caer. Danny cada veinticuatro de diciembre no celebra Navidad como el resto de la humanidad, ¡celebra que tú lo ames!

\- Yo… – dijo Steve – nunca lo había visto desde ese punto de vista

\- Eso ya lo notamos todos – dijo Chin mientras simulaba aclararse la garganta

\- ¡Te escuche! – dijo Steve

\- Mira, no sé cómo va a terminar mi historia con Lori – dijo la chica –, pero si es tan solo la cuarta parte de lo que hay entre Danny y tú, me doy por muy bien servida

\- La va asesinar – le susurro Chin a Kono y esta asintió

\- Y Íbamos a ir a saltar en paracaídas este fin de semana – se quejó Lori

\- Lo siento amiga – dijo Kono poniéndole la mano en el hombro a su amiga

\- Te acompaño en tu dolor – dijo Chin

\- Gracias Catherine – dijo Steve y sonrió –. Chin, encárgate. Adiós – y se fue

\- ¿Sigo viva? – dijo Catherine sorprendida

\- ¿Cuarta parte, eh? – dijo Lori cruzando los brazos mirando a Catherine

\- ¿Yo dije eso? – dijo la Marine y los primos se rieron

El día de Danny había sido largo. La pelea con Steve solo había sido la cereza del pastel. Recogió a los niños de casa de su suegro y se fue a la suya, no le llamo al Marine para no seguir peleando. Él amaba la navidad. Le recordaba su infancia en Nueva Jersey, jugando en la nieve en el patio de su casa con sus hermanos, las galletas recién horneadas de su madre, los cuentos de su padre, el brindis de la media noche, las risas, el árbol…

No se quejaba de la vida que Steve le había dado. Era un buen hombre, un excelente marido y mejor padre, si tan solo dejara de ver hacia el pasado y se diera cuenta que eran precisamente en esas fechas las que representaban realmente el inicio de su historia. Una que desde afuera tal vez se viera como una guerra diaria de perros y gatos, pero para él era perfecta y que no cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

Escucho rechinar la puerta mientras esta se abría, la luz se coló en el lugar cuando Steve entro. Sabía que ya había ido a asegurarse que tanto Grace como Charlie estuvieran bien y ahora estaba arropando a Ethan en su cuna, espero con los ojos cerrados a que se acostara y se durmiera, sin embargo Steve se acercó a él y le beso suavemente la frente. Estaba seguro que si hubiera estado dormido ni siquiera lo habría sentido. Lo escucho moverse en el lugar y luego salir. Estuvo tentado a levantarse y abrazarse al Marine, decirle que lo amaba, explicarle lo que esos días representaban para él, pero sería iniciar una nueva pelea. Sería mejor esperar hasta el día siguiente y de preferencia lejos de los niños

Despertó cerca de las ocho de la mañana, escuchando las voces emocionadas de sus hijos en la planta baja. Luego pasos que subían y la puerta se abrió de par en par

\- Papi, papi – decía emocionado Charles saltando en la cama

\- Uhou campeón – dijo Steve sonriendo – tranquilo

\- ¡Es hermoso! – dijo Grace –. ¡El más hermoso que he visto en mi vida!

\- Tranquilos – dijo Danny sonriendo –. sé que soy hermoso, incluso al despertar, pero no es para tanto

\- ¡Y gigante! - dijo Charles cuando Ethan empezaba a llorar por el alboroto

\- A partir de este punto de la conversación, no creo que hablen de ti, cielo – dijo Steve sonriendo

\- Cállate, tarado – dijo el rubio sonriendo empujándolo

\- Tienes que verlo papi – dijo Grace

\- Pero a papá no le gusta la navidad – dijo Charles pensativo mirando a su hermana – ¿Y si quiere tirarlo? – y Grace entristece también

\- ¿De qué hablan niños? – dijo Danny levantándose y desperezándose –. Despertaron a su hermano

\- ¡Pero le va gustar a papi! – insistió Charles

\- Pero papá va gritarle a Danno – dijo Grace

\- No entiendo nada – dijo Danny alzando a Ethan para calmarlo

\- Dame al angelito – dijo Steve levantándose sonriendo– y tú encárgate de los diablillos – tomando al bebe y ganándose una mirada furiosa de sus hijos

\- Yo lo diría de otra forma – dijo Danny sonriendo –, tú te quedas con el Williams y yo me voy con los McGarrett

\- Muy gracioso – dijo Steve irónicamente mientras Ethan empezaba a reír y Danny le dio un beso rápido antes de salir

Al bajar las escaleras, Danniel McGarrett, antes Williams, jamás se imaginó encontrar en mitad de su sala un enorme y hermoso árbol de navidad perfectamente decorado. A sus pies había ocho regalos intachablemente envueltos

\- ¿Papi, podemos abrirlos? – pregunto Charlie mirándolo emocionado

\- ¡Tienen nuestros nombres! – dijo Grace

\- ¿Steve…? – dijo Danny mirándolo sorprendido a su risueño marido, quien lo había seguido con un también emocionado Ethan entre los brazos

\- Claro que pueden – dijo Steve tomando al bebé y entregándoselo a Grace – denle a Ethan los suyos

\- No entiendo nada – dijo Danny mirando fijamente a Steve

\- Ven – dijo Steve abrazando a Danny para alejarse de sus hijos –, ayer después que te fuiste, Catherine y Lori quedaron confundidas por nuestra discusión, por lo que Chin y Kono les contaron la historia. Catherine, al estilo Marine – cosa que hizo reír a Danny – entro a mi oficina y me grito, literalmente, estúpido, bestia y que tenía ganas de partirme la cara

\- ¿Cómo me pude perder eso? – dijo Danny con una carcajada

\- Esta grabado – dijo Steve

\- Lo revisare mañana a primera hora. ¿Qué más te dijo? – pregunto Danny intentando controlar su risa

\- Lo bestia que era por no ver que uno de los mejores regalos que la vida me ha dado me llego justamente en navidad, tú – susurro acariciándole la mejilla –, dijo que tú no celebrabas la navidad, sino conocernos

\- Y tiene razón – dijo Danny –.

\- ¿Me estas llamando bestia? – dijo Steve levantando las cejas

\- También – dijo Danny –. Celebro haberte conocido, mi amor

\- Perdóname por no haberlo visto antes – dijo Steve –, no lo volveré hacer

\- Te amo – susurro besándolo apasionadamente – troglodita Neandertal de las caverna

\- Y yo a ti, hobbit de llavero – dijo Steve besándolo

\- Te falto sexi – dijo Danny

\- Muy sexi – dijo Steve mordiéndole los labios

Cerca del medio día, llegaron los demás integrantes de cinco cero a casa de los McGarrett, las risas y bromas aumentaron a un mas. Sentado en el sofá, con un gorro de Santa Claus, Danny entre brazos y rodeado de sus hijos y amigos, Steve decidió que a partir de ese día cada vez que alguien le preguntase cual era la mejor época del año para él, no dudaría en decir que era Navidad


End file.
